


A Spiked Helmet

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Christmas Truce of 1914, Horstebert, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: What a Pickelhaube, or a spiked helmet, is good for.
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël), implied Ponchel/Joerg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Spiked Helmet

It's a beautiful, but bitterly cold night. But this fact doesn’t seem to bother the soldiers who enjoy the agreed Truce. A few Scots and French play soccer nearby. Father Palmer tries to repair one of the bagpipes with the help of a German soldier. The others seem to sleep because snores can be heard coming from every direction.

The moon is huge.  
  
The snow crunches under Camille Audebert's boots as he approaches Horstmayer, who has been already waiting for him. The Frenchman gently takes his hand and squeezes it softly. And then he looks up again and makes a face at the same time.

"Since when do you wear a Pickelhaube?"  
  
"It suits me, doesn’t it?"  
  
"Oui. But why are you wearing it?"  
  
"Because your Ponchel and my Jörg have taken us as an example."  
  
Audebert kisses him gently.  
  
"This example?"

"Yes. But they are still in the phase of dancing around each other. Or more precisely they’re in the phase of exchanging letters. Briefverkehr, " he says in German and explains the ambiguity because the word means what he said before, but it contains the words “letter” and “intercourse”. Audebert laughs. "Didn’t you notice that? They wrap a letter around a stone and throw it into the opposite trench. And if you get such a correspondance on the head ... Then I'd rather wear this unspeakable helmet, than later have a huge bump on my head. "  
  
By now they have arrived at the stone blocks in the middle of no-man's-land. Karl sits down. Audebert lies down with his head on his lover’s knees, legs bent. He looks up. The stars are sparkling tonight.


End file.
